801
by kanon1010
Summary: Sakura penasaran mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Bahkan ia rela mengintai kedua orang tersebut sepulang sekolah, dan hasilnya pengintaian itu tidak sia-sia. Sakurapun mulai menyukai hal tersebut.


**801 **

by: Kanon1010

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

_(maybe this fic just drabble)_

..

..

..

**Sakura Pov**

"Hmmm bener itu Sakura?"

"Bener tau coba kalian lihat deh, mereka selalu berdua terus kan? Pasti mereka itu ada sesuatu deh."

"Bisa jadi sih, tapi sayang banget kalo mereka beneran itu. Secara Sasuke ganteng banget, manly abis. Naruto juga keren. Apalagi kalo dia lagi serius, kerennya dapet deh."

"Tapi coba aja kita tanya."

"Boleh, kamu aja Sakura!"

Begitulah obrolan yang dilakukan oleh Aku, Ino, Karin, Tenten, dan Hinata di dalam kelas. Kelas yang sedang tidak ada guru tersebut, membuat kami leluasa untuk saling berbincang (jika tidak mau dikatakan bergosip).

Objek yang sedang kami bicarakan adalah pasangan rival yang sudah tak asing lagi, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Di saat itu, kedua objek pembicaraan dimulai ketika tanpa sengaja aku melihat Sasuke sedang mengelap wajah Naruto yang kotor dengan bajunya. Sontak kejadian tersebut membuat aku yang merupakan fans Sasuke shock, apalagi sedang ramai rumor bahwa keduannya memiliki hubungan lebih sekedar sahabat, membuatku semakin curiga dengan kedekatan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

"Teme! Kembalikan rotiku. Aku masih lapar." Teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang seenaknya merebut roti isi coklat miliknya.

"Hn." Tanpa kata-kata lain yang keluar, Sasuke mengigit sebagian roti tersebut lalu menyumpalkannya lagi ke mulut Naruto.

Naruto yang mulutnya disumpal roti lagi, cuma bisa menggerutu.

_'Ciuman tak langsung!'_

aku yang niatnya mau menghampiri kedua orang tersebut, langsung berbalik arah dan kembali bersama teman-teman untuk memastikan apa yang kulihat tadi beneran.

"Ka-kalian li-lihat kan?!" Ujarku terbata.

"Apa yang aneh jidat?" Ino memandang malas wajahku dan asik dengan mempercantik kukunya.

"I-itu ciuman tak langsung yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto." Wajahku kontan saja memerah saat mengatakan kata ciuman.

Yang lain terdiam dan kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. "Ah, kau itu terlalu berlebihan Sakura." Karin membersihkan kacamatannya dan kembali memakainnya kembali.

"Aku tidak berlebihan!" seruku dengan agak keras.

Ino berdiri dari bangkunya dan menepuk pundakku.

"Sudahlah, kami tau kau itu _hopless_ ditolak Sasuke terus. Lebih baik kau mencari seseorang selain Sasuke, jangan memfitnah dia."

"Tapi, aku tidak memfitnah mereka _pig_. Terserah kalian saja lah!" aku merasa tidak dipercaya oleh teman-temanku sendiri, memutuskan untuk merajuk dan kembali ke tempat duduk dalam diam.

Dan kulihat ke empat temanku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, membiarkanku merajuk. Toh nanti mereka juga akan kembali lagi seperti semula...

...

Keesokan harinya, aku datang ke sekolah dengan mata sedikit berkantung akibat memikirkan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Jujur semalaman dengan berbagai foto-foto yang ku lihat di salah satu akun sosial Naruto, Banyak menampakkan foto mereka berdua yang apabila di lihat dari sudut pandangku bahwa itu kedekatan yang menjurus ke skinship.

"Pagi, Sakura-_chan_." suara Naruto yang sudah sangat kuhapal terdengar dari belakangku.

"Pagi Naruto, pagi Sasuke." kubalas sapaan mereka. Namun ada yang aneh dengan cara jalan Naruto yang sedikit terpincang. "Naruto, kenapa jalanmu aneh seperti itu?"

Naruto hanya nyengir dan Sasuke nampak tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja kulontarkan, memangnya aku salah bertanya mengenai keadaan teman sekelasku?

"Kemarin, aku terjatuh di kamar mandi dan sekarang keseleo deh. Kami duluan ya Sakura-_chan_." Kulihat Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto, mungkin hanya sekedar membantu tapi kenapa cara memeluknya seperti seorang pacar yang melindungi kekasihnya? semua ini membuatku gila dan semakin membuatku penasaran.

...….

Sepanjang pelajaran di kelas, mataku selalu saja mengarah ke Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku benar-benar ingin memastikan apakah mereka berdua itu menjalin hubungan khusus atau tidak.

Tak terasa bel pulang berbunyi, aku sengaja pulang belakangan karena ingin mengikuti kedua orang tersebut. Sejauh pengintaianku mereka hanya berjalan menuju arah rumah mereka, sesekali terdengar pertengkaran kecil terdengar dari bibir mereka berdua. Rasanya aku mau menyerah saja dan tak ingin mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka karena sejauh ini normal tak ada yang menjurus.

Namun dewi fortuna sedang berpihak kepadaku, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menuju sebuah gang kecil dan kalian tau apa yang kulihat? wajah Naruto memerah karena terhimpit tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar darinya dan juga kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Itu membuatku puas mengetahui sebenarnya!

Tapi, wajah merona Naruto itu nampak sangat manis dan ekspresi Sasuke seperti singa yang mau menerkam mangsanya itu membuatku ingin berteriak 'kyaaaaaa'.

Buru-buru saja aku pergi meninggalkan mereka, berlari sekencangnya sambil menahan cairan merah dari hidungku…

Keesokan harinya diam-diam aku hampir Naruto. "Naruto, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh saja, kau mau menanyakan apa?"

Aku mengaduk-ngaduk gelas minumanku dengan ragu namun terdengar antusias dari caraku bertanya. "Apa benar kau dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan khusus, maksudku apa kalian berpacaran?"

Naruto menghentikan makannya dan menatapku dengan senyuman yang tak bisa kubaca apa arti senyuman itu. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Ah! teme aku ikut ke kelas." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya namun ia tak lupa dengan keberadaan Sakura. "Oh ya, makasih buat traktirannya ya Sakura-chan."

Kulihat Naruto menghampir Sasuke dan merangkul pundak pemuda tersebut. Tampak Sasuke berbisik di telinganya kemudian disusul dengan rona merah di wajah Naruto.

Sepertinya aku tak perlu lagi mencari jawaban itu, karena kurasa aku menyukai hubungan 801 antara mereka.

…

…

**The End**


End file.
